greek_mythfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Rites (episode)
"Last Rites" is the twenty-first episode of Season Five of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Craig Powell. It premiered on May 8, 2016. Synopsis Emma Swan, David Nolan, Regina Mills, Robin Hood and Henry Mills are finally back home in Storybrooke and reunited with Snow White, but, unfortunately, they still have to contend with Hades, who continues to deceive Zelena as he lays out his plan to use the all-powerful Olympian Crystal to take over the town. The heroes desperately search for a way to defeat Hades while Hook does the same in the Underworld, looking for those missing storybook pages. Regina and Robin take a more direct approach, which culminates in an epic showdown that will leave our heroes forever changed.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160502abc01/ Characters Trivia |-|References 1= Page I *One of the missing pages from the Underworld Storybook reads:http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Last_Rites#Set%20Notes Hades nodded to himself, impressed with the leader's magic. The leader was elegantly dressed in black, which also impressed Hades. Proper fashion was very important to him. He noticed that much more that whatever the leader was shouting about. It was a vitri- olic tirade about some young farm girl who had offended the great leader. The leader believed that the blue villagers were hiding the farm girl. But instead of snap- ing the necks of the villagers for their heinous crimes the leader merely went down the line of them, transform- ing]] each one into a drooling, screeching beast. This form of animorphic retribution may have been satisfying to the leader, but it wouldn't do at all for Hades. He’d have to somehow convince the leader to go back to plain old killing. It turned out this leader was one of Hades' larg- est suppliers of souls, and he couldn’t very well having that supply dry up. He started to think about what kind of deal he'd offer when the leader tried to turn Hades into a hairy beast. Of course this didn't work. The leader had mis- taken Hades for one of the blue villagers, due to his outfit. But Hades is a god. Even though he ends to reside on Mount Olympus, like all the oth''ends'' |-|References 2= Page II ::*Another page reads: welling in his eyes. Only these were not tears of sad- ness. They smoldered with rage. "You’re wrong about me, Father. I will make a great king." Hades wiped the tears away as he said this, though his voice was a vacuum of emotion. With cold determina- tion, he approached a towering pedestal on the far side of the bed chamber where an ornate filigreed box was left unattended. Hades face betrayed a slight smile. He knew this box held the prize he sought, and no one would stop him from taking it now. He opened the box and inside was an ancient crystal shaped like a crude lightning bolt. "The Olympian Crystal", he said reverently, with more love than he had ever shown for leathery old Kronos. "So…" a voice boomed from across the bed chamber. Hades turned to see Zeus in the room, looking at him in Judgment while touching the lifeless frame of their father for one last time. "…your heart really is sickened." Zeus stepped forward to his brother, in all his chiseled might. And every inch of his muscle nauseated Hades, but he maintained an even keel. For now. "Will you not take a moment to mourn our father? "Who loved you?" Zeus felt genuine compassion for his brother. And the olive branch he offered bore no hidden thorns, only the promise of reconciliation. That Zeus was capable of such forgiveness only stoked the flames within Hades further. "No, Zeus", Hades spat. "He only loved you." Hades took the crystal into his hands. It was his now, and no one would take it from him. Not even the mighty Zeus. The powerful magic within it glowed fora moment. "That power is not yours to wield," Zeus warned. "The Olympian Crystal is dangerous. It belongs to the king" "I should have been king," Hades said, wielding the crystal like a septer. "And once I use this to kill you, illegible words kingdom I desire. He approached his brother, and for a moment, Zeus illegible words that the crystal was powerful enough illegible words, even him. But Zeus bravely, perhaps illegible words proud. Hades raised the crystal, illegible words up at Zeus' chest, looking his brother in the eye as he prepared to strike him down, illegible words into Zeus' heart, when… Reflist